Pacific Bay
Pacific Bay is a major city in the United States, and the main setting, along with the title, for the second season of Criminal Case, which was initially released on March 13, 2014.Pacific Bay was added to the iOS version of the game on November 20, 2014. Composed of ten districts, Pacific Bay is a huge metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from avid party-goers to prestigious film-making industries, just to name a few. The Pacific Bay Police Department (PBPD) acts as the law enforcement agency that serves the city. Districts Pacific Bay features a total of fifty-nine cases, which are located across ten different districts: Ocean Shore Ocean Shore is the first district investigated in Pacific Bay. It features a beach-themed urban setting, and mainly deals with raving and lawbreaking individuals who have a tendency to participate in illicit activities. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this district. Bayou Bleu Bayou Bleu is the second district of Pacific Bay. It features swamps, grasslands, and country-themed sceneries. The district deals with voodoo and magic, centering around a supposed voodoo priestess throughout the district's storyline. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this district. Inner City Inner City is the third district of Pacific Bay. It is a colorful and a lively place, always with a festival or a celebration going on. The district deals with a violent community feud, while also focusing on Hannah and her past ties with an anarchist group which tries to intensify said feud. Cases #11-#17 are situated in this district. Jazz Town Based on New Orleans, Jazz Town is the fourth district of Pacific Bay. It deals with residents recovering from the destruction brought by Hurricane Yves and preparing for the more destructive Hurricane Zelda. As the investigation goes on, theories about both the hurricanes being man-made storms and stories about a serial killer named "The Puppeteer" surface. The district also focuses on the upcoming annual Jazz Town Carnival and Yann's tragic past. Cases #18-#24 are situated in this district. White Peaks Based on Aspen, Colorado, White Peaks is the fifth district of Pacific Bay. It features snowy mountains as well as landmarks like ski ramps and ice rinks. The district primarily focuses on Amy and her childhood. As the story continues, the team meets Amy's ex-boyfriend, her wheelchair-bound brother, and her overprotective mother. It also revolves around the "Night Walker", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest and snatches people away. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Ivywood Hills Based on the Hollywood Hills, Ivywood Hills is the sixth district of Pacific Bay. It is a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. The district deals with an infamous cult that promises eternal life and endless fame for a fee, and centers around the imminent Ivywood Film Awards. Cases #31-#38 are situated in this district. Rhine Canyon Based on the Grand Canyon, Rhine Canyon is the seventh district of Pacific Bay. It is a small desert town in the western part of Pacific Bay, commonly referred to as the "Wild Wild West". The district focuses on UFO sightings and how the government manipulates information about alien life on earth. It also focuses on Chief Marquez, whose life was ruined when it was manipulated by government and military officials. Cases #39-#45 are situated in this district. Innovation Valley Based on the Silicon Valley, Innovation Valley is the eighth district of Pacific Bay. It is recognized as the technological epicenter of Pacific Bay. The district focuses on the dangers of fast-progressing technology spurred by a high-tech company and the relationship between robots and humans. Cases #46-#50 are situated in this district. Paradise City Based on Las Vegas, Paradise City is the ninth district of Pacific Bay. It is Pacific Bay's largest entertainment center, famous for its casinos, brothels, and expensive hotels. The district deals with organized thieves planning on a heist in one of Pacific Bay's most highly-respected casinos. It also focuses on identifying the cop working with the heist crew the entire time. Cases #51-#56 are situated in this district. The Wastes The Wastes is the tenth and final district of Pacific Bay. It is a barren enclosed area known for its dangerous sandstorms and high levels of radiation due to nuclear experiments carried out there for years. The district starts out focusing on Amy and the player pursuing the fugitives from the final case of Paradise City. Later on, however, it becomes a race to stop a mad scientist obsessed with digitizing life from achieving an unholy goal. Cases #57-#59 are situated in this district. Trivia *Pacific Bay is primarily based on California (Los Angeles in particular). **However, some of its districts may be more reminiscent of other US states (e.g., Bayou Bleu and Jazz Town are very similar to Louisiana; Rhine Canyon is an amalgamation of Arizona and Nevada; and Paradise City and The Wastes resemble the latter). *Unlike Grimsborough's map, the Pacific Bay map features specific hints near a case marker, which hints the player about the murder detail of the case. (Note that the player must zoom in the map to notice these specific hints.) **For example, when you zoom in on the Case #2 marker, you can spot a car crash right beside it, which is intended to simulate the murder cause featured in that case. *''Criminal Case: Pacific Bay'', a standalone app for the Pacific Bay portion of the game, was officially released worldwide on February 15, 2017. Gallery 1898779_1444306275805442_382555037_o.jpg|Pacific Bay teaser. Pacific_Bay.png|In-game artwork depicting Pacific Bay. Pacific_Bay_-_-2.png|Pacific Bay logo, seen in-game. 5._Tiki_Shack.png|Tiki Shack, a bar. C62RestaurantA.jpg|Gumbo Jumbo, a restaurant. C67MainStreetA.png|Chinatown. C74JazzClubA.png|The Jazz Joint, a jazz club. C86IceCaveA.png|The Night Walker's ice cave. C87IvywoodSignA.png|The famous Ivywood sign. C101A61A.png|Area 61, an army base. 3. Park.jpg|An Innovation Valley park. C107S2A.png|The Mennagio Casino. C115VRA.png|A mad scientist's virtual utopia. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Major locations Category:Seasons